The Things We Do
by Mountain King
Summary: Set in the begining of season two for reasons you can easily guess. When the last person you expect comes to visit you more than two hundred years after you killed her what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

The Things We Do.

Chapter 1

Authors Note

Ok here's an odd little story I came up with. I don't know if any one has tried it before. If they have tell me. Takes place during the beginning of Season 2. Before Darla makes her presence felt.

Disclaimer.

I own none of the characters used in this story. Copyrights owned by Mutant Enemy inc.

Gunn dived out of the way of the flailing vamp. With a quick double punch he was able to stun it long enough for a fast staking. Spinning on his heels he staked another before coming face to face with the ring leader. She must have been ten or twelve when she was turned. Dressed like a school girl, her white shirt was stained from the blood of a recent victim. That made it easier to see the monster and not a sweet, kinda cute, blond child.

Unfortunately she was good. Very good. It took every trick he knew to stop her and even that wasn't enough. Every so often she got in a blow, each one like a sledge hammer to his ribs and head. Eventually Gunn was too exhausted to fight back. He was lucky that his crew had finished off her flunkies. 'It takes a dozen of you big strong men to fight little old me? Aww ain't that cute.' She fled, running to the nearest fire escape and then from roof to roof.

* * *

It was first thing in the morning and Wesley heaved the latest bunch of folders and case files across the room and past Cordy who was busy stacking weapons in the brand new cabinet. He was about to start another argument when the lobby doors opened. Gunn and a group of his men came in looking worse for ware.

'I need to talk with the boss, he in?' he asked

'I'm in. What's wrong Gunn?' Wesley looked up the stairs to see Angel half run, half skip down them.

'New vamp nest came to town last night. Bad bunch, had chowed down on a bunch of squatters before we could catch 'em. Me and my crew got most but their boss got away. We lost some good men doing it too. Can't take the others to a hospital, hoping you would help?'

Angel didn't waste time blinking, 'Wes, Cordy help them get the wounded inside. Gunn you help me get the first aid supplies.'

It took a short time to get what few of the injured that had survived inside and comfortable. Between them Wesley and Cordy were able to bandage up what they could with the meagre supplies at hand. An hour later the two leaders made it back with a trunk full of Emergency Room equipment. No one had to ask where they got it all from.

All too soon the sun set and Angel and all those who could fight went looking for the young vampire.

* * *

Kathy sat in the corner, pint of blood 'n' whisky gently cooling in front of her. She wasn't that hungry. She'd heard that L.A. had a champion or two making un-life difficult for those disposed to the odd drink. That's why she had gathered her gang. The only vamps willing to follow her turned out to be incompetent morons. She grunted and drank the 30/70 mix in one. After two hundred and thirty years she thought she knew better.

She got up and climbed over the barman to reach the whisky, wishing devoutly for Guinness from her home land. She opened another vein of the barman and topped up the glass. Not for the first time she had got into a funk. Drink, feed, get drunk and then, always the same, wonder what her existence would be like with her elder brother at her side. Long ago she reasoned that a vampire of Liam's viciousness would either have become famous or been staked by some slayer and seeming she hadn't heard anything about him the staked option seamed the most likely.

The sun had long set but she was too full and far to drunk to hunt that night (the bar had a large stock of sprits and hirelings respectively). Curling up behind the counter she made two decisions. The first was to change her outfit and the second was to hunt down that dark skinned human and his army. And then sire them all, painfully.

* * *

Gunn led his gang back to their crib. For two days they and Angel had searched for the little brat with no luck.

'I was wondering when you boys would get home. How about a kiss for mummy?' She was sat on a crate. No longer the cute school girl but a fashionable rich brat with shortish spiky hair. She jumped down and started to walk towards them.

'The thing about Master Vampires, they never come up with anything new.' Angel dropped behind her spinning his fighting axe between his fingers.

She turned to face him and for the longest moment did nothing. Gunn couldn't see her face but if it was anything like Angel's she was shocked half to death. He was just going over how stupid that thought was when she said a name. The word seamed to hold pain, love and a degree of worship. All she said was 'Liam?' Before Angel could respond she fell to the floor with a resounding crash.

Keep tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Things We Do.

Chapter 2

Authors note

Hello? Is any one reading this story? If so please review...

No one moved, seconds seemed to stretch for days Gunn would never believe a vampire let alone a master vampire could faint. Before any of his crew could move Angel was hovering over her, his axe clattering across the floor.

* * *

'What the...' Wesley stared at the tall vampire carrying a blond girl like she was the most prized thing in the world.

'Wesley call Willow I want her here now'

'But...'

'NOW WESLEY!' cowed into obedience he reached for the address book as Cordy leaned to his shoulder

'I'll find out what's going on.' She had to half run to catch up with the vampire.

Angel gently put her down in his bed. His Kathy was alive how or why he didn't know or care. With an odd mix of pure joy and pure despair he started to cry. He didn't even notice when Cordelia came in. Wordlessly she sat next to him offering a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Flashback

Kathy knelt in her room. Father had nailed crosses and garlic to the door, walls and windows. With Liam dead, probably from the same monster that was killing everyone in town, Father was the only person that could protect her.

Picking up one of the crosses she climbed to the foot of her bed. 'Oh Lord please help us. Save us with your mercy. Oh heavenly ghost protect us from the beast. Amen.' With tears in her eyes she got in bed, clutching the crucifix tightly.

'Kathy. Kathy? Are you still awake?' she flew out of bed and opened the windows. In the street stood Liam, her dead brother. 'He heard you, I heard you too. Sweet Kathy, I'm here to help.'

'Y... you're an Angel!' She squeaked out.

He smiled, It was a cold thing and the mirth behind his eyes should have warned her but she was so happy to see her brother again that she didn't see the danger. 'You have to let me in, I can't walk through walls you know.'

'Quickly, Father's in the dinning room if he sees you...'

'Yes we must also be quiet.' He replied. She closed the window and ran almost quietly to the back door, fortunately Father was still hammering crosses on the walls so he couldn't hear her open the door.

Thoughtlessly she flung herself at Liam 'My brother, my Angel!' he picked her up in cold arms and hugged her tightly. A horrible sound came from him but before she could turn her head something sharp sank into her neck and a warm flush spread to her neck. Unable to move she simply fell asleep.

Flashback ends

'So what happened next?' Angel had just finished the story after he killed all his family and Cordy always wanted to hear the end of a story.

'As Darla and I left I noticed that Kathy wasn't dead yet. Just to see if I could I cut my wrist and let her drink. She didn't take a lot before she died. Neither myself or Darla thought it worked and we left the bodies and the town for England, to meet with the Master. She must have woken up and killed for the last 200 years.'

'Don't be sorry Liam, I survived.' She was sat up looking at him.

'Liam! LIAM!!!' Cordy burst out laughing.

'My human name. Kathy, Liam's dead and I want to leave him like that. I chose a new name after I killed you.'

'A new name? Why?'

'Liam was wastrel and a drunkard, I became a first class killer so I changed my name to the one you gave me.'

She looked at him for a moment remembering. 'Angel? Wait Angelus the scourge of Europe! I'm related to the most violent and evil vampire ever. Cool! Hang on,' she jumped out of the bed and backed into a wall, 'didn't you, like, get a soul and were cursed to spend the rest of your un-life staking our kind as a champion?'

'Yes.'

'Well then, I'm sorry _Angel_ but I'm going to have to stake you now.' The fight, if you could call it that, lasted two seconds. Kathy jumped ready to punch Angel in the face. He stepped back and to his right. When she passed him in mid air he pushed her into the wall. She got up only to be kicked in the face. Angel almost broke down again as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Willow opened the door to the Hyperon and let Tara go in first .Wesley and Cordelia were behind the desk talking about something. 'Hello?'

'Oh hello. Welcome to Angel inv...,' Cordelia stopped mid sentence, 'Willow?'

'Hi Cor, hi Wesley. This is Tara.'

'Urm. H, hello. It really is, um, g, good to meet you' Tara stammered and then smiled.

Cordelia smiled and glanced at Wesley. She flashed a slightly scared, friendly smile 'Hello to you too. So how do you know Willow here?'

After a few nervous glances the shy blond sort of smiled again. Looking at her feet she murmured 'I err help Willow with spells and Scooby stuff and other stuff.'

In the uncomfortable silence that followed Angel jumped down from the gallery and hopped over the counter, scaring all four humans gathered in the foyer. Walking around the desk he barely noticed their reaction. 'Hi Willow, who's your friend?' he didn't turn, just kept on walking up the stairs and back to his room trying to open a flask of blood.

It wasn't long before Cordelia brought the two witches up to speed and all four were outside Angels room. When they were let in Angel looked haggard and in a lot of pain. In the other room his younger sister was chained to the wall once again asleep. 'Each time she wakes up she tries to stake me' he said in way of explanation.

'Its okay Angel its okay. Willows here now she can help...' Cordelia comforted him. 'This is Tara, she's another witch, here to help Willow.'

'Pleasure to meet you, guys she won't drink.' He gestured to the flask of blood and a broken glass in the corner.

'It'll all be alright I'll stay here with you while Wesley takes them out for supplies.' With a quick nod the three walked out and almost ran to the car while Cordelia stayed and talked to Angel.

* * *

Kathy tried desperately to shake lose but the chains held firm. After a few moments of rattling the dark haired woman came back in. 'I see your awake. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Cordelia, your Kathy. I work with Angel.'

'What he didn't want to stake me himself, killing me once was enough,' she snorted ' who'd have thought the great Angelus was that squeamish.'

'Angel doesn't want you dead. He wants to help you, any way he can. And that's what we're going to do.'

'You don't know him do you, Liam was never a great hero back home it was said that he knew every street walker and harlot in town by their first names. He was thrown out of every pub in walking distance, usually on the same night.'

'Yes and Angelus killed more Europeans than the plague, tried to end the world and had a rep that still frightens the socks off full grown demons. Neither of them are him Angel is a champion and if he is able to save you then he will, not for his sake but for yours.'

'What's he going to do?'

'You'll see.'

* * *

Willow and Tara sat cross legged and faced each other. Wesley and Cordelia were waving some burning sticks that smelt weird. For Gunn this was strange, given that demons and vamps were real magic wasn't that much of a leap. But if you told him this time last year that he would be helping a vampire re-soul his little sister with two witches he would have laughed in their face and then punched them for the insult.

That little glass ball was glowing, with the soul of the little vamp upstairs. He wondered what if they could have done this for his sister before he had to stake her. No, she would still be a vampire. Living of blood and death not something either of them could live with, but Angel did and with his help so could his sister.

The glowing ball flared for a second and then vanished just before the two witches collapsed.

The plan was for this to have multiple endings and you, the reviewer, chose which one I post first. Unfortunately no one has reviewed and this little story will stand mute. I'd welcome the flames from hell if I knew that some one was actually reading this story instead of it just taking up space.

Before you ask according to the shows cannon Liam did have a little sister called Kathy, If you don't believe me watch the season one episode, "The Prodigy" and she was the one to invite him in. I just expanded on that idea.

The multiple endings. If you do review state which ending you would like: 1)Sad, 2)Bitter sweet, 3)Happy. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

The Things We Do  
Chapter Three

Authors note  
This little story has been on the back burner for a while. The main problem is that I have been caught by my own clever ideas, your not allowed multiple ending stories on fanfiction. net! So here is the only ending I can write, part one. Part two will be up one day, probably not soon but it WILL come.

* * *

Angel spent a split second torn between helping the two witches and seeing his sister. The answer came when Cordy looked at him, 'Well don't just stand there you big lump. Go.' She pointed to the stairs. He ran as fast as he could 

Outside the door to his room he stopped and restraining every part of himself he knocked quietly. 'Kathy?' All he could hear from inside was her crying. He gently opened the door and looked at her. He reasoned that she must be remembering everything she did. The people she killed and lives she ruined. Not for the first time he wondered if this was a good idea. 'Kathy?' he repeated.

Curled up into a ball Kathy was huddled into the corner the chains stretched to their limit. Her tear stained face came up to look at her one time brother...

* * *

Willow and Tara were awake and asking for water, Cordy was coming back with two glasses when a horrible scream shattered the expectant silence of the lobby. Fortunately Cordy didn't drop the glasses, half running she shoved the drinks under the two Wicca's nose's before running up stars. At the top she bumped into Angel retreating from the terrified young girl. 

No one could miss the pain etched across his face, or the tears running down his face. For a horrible moment Cordy didn't know what to do. Help Angel or his sister. Thankfully Gunn and Wesley were there helping him. 'Cordy, go help her. We'll be fine.' together the Ex-watcher and the demon hunter half carried the devastated vampire down to sit with the two witches.

Wesley couldn't stand and watch his employer, his friend, suffer. He had completely broken down. Angel's hands were shaking, tears streamed down his face and he winced with each new heart wrenching cry. Willow and her friend were trying to help him. Eventually they gave up and Willow put her hand gently on his head. After a short mantra Angel's eyes rolled back into his skull and he fell like a pole-axed ox.

She looked to the others, 'He'll sleep for a while. When he wakes up get him some blood.'

'Sh… should we go and help h… her?' Willows friend looked very frightened, Wesley couldn't tell if she was normally like this or the semi-constant screaming had her on edge.

'I don't think any one can help her right now. Give her time Cor can give her a shoulder to cry on but that's about it.' Willow responded tears in her eyes.

'She must be so scared' The blond responded before crying. Willow reached out, crying herself. After a whispered conversation they shared a brief kiss.

Profoundly uncomfortable Wesley turned away before blushing, 'Gunn! Will you help me with something in the office.'

The large man was sanding stock still. Wesley asked again and got a response: 'Urm sure. come on English.'

* * *

Cordy stroked the little girls hair while she cried. 'Hush now everything's going to be alright.' 

'Y…you don't know that.' The little girl spoke into Cordy's shoulder. It was a long time before she said anything else. 'What's happening to me?'

Cordy gulped, 'Angel called some friends over. They… they know a spell, one that gave back your soul.'

'I'm still a monster?' The small child looked into Cordy's eyes, for a moment she could almost feel the pain that Kathy was going though.

'No, you're still a vampire but you don't have to kill anymore'

'But… Why, why did he do that?'

'Angel still loves you, you're his little sister. Nothing can change that.'

Kathy stood up and walked as far as her chains would let her. 'He was the one who did this to me. How can you say he loves me if he turned me into this?'

'Angel didn't, it was Angelus who killed you. Angel and Angelus are two different people.'

'But if he's Angel then he isn't Liam, how can he call me his sister if he isn't Liam.'

That brought Cordy up short but after a moments thought she smiled, 'I don't know, I'm mostly just vision girl. It's Wesley's job to know stuff. Tell you what, if you come with me down stairs we can all talk to each other together.

* * *

Wesley flipped the page, 'You would think that a child vampire would be easy to find. I'm beginning to think she kept a low profile through out the years.' 

'I hear you,' Gunn called from the other side of the office where he was idly flipping through a watchers diary. 'Hang on English found one; Irish, young girl, about fifty years ago… holy crap!'

'Gunn?'

'You better read this. She ani't low profile.' Handing the book over Gunn glanced up the stairs.

'Oh Hell and Damnation! This is not good.'

'So what do we tell Angel.' Gunn looked at the still sleeping vampire.

'Nothing we let her do it. But we do tell her we know that she killed a slayer?'

* * *

Tara sat behind the desk with Willow. Slowly they're strength was returning. 'Guys,' Cordelia was standing at the top of the stairs with a little girl standing almost behind her leg. 'This is Kathy. Kathy these are the guys; that's Wesley and that's Gunn next to him. Over there is Willow and her friend Tara.' 

'Where's Liam? I… I mean Angel.' Tara almost smiled at how familiar the stutter was and caught Willow glancing her way.

Wesley moved to the foot of the stairs and smiled, Tara could tell it was forced but the fact he was trying meant something. 'He's sleeping. Willow would you wake him up please. Do you want some water?' he asked the little vampire that was the second oldest person there and somehow the shortest.

'Yes. Thank you sir.' she responded looking at her shoes, avoiding everyone's eyes. Willow quickly went over to Angel and cast the counter spell that woke him up. Wesley gave Kathy a small glass of water when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

'There you go' Wesley smiled

'Thank you very much sir.'

'It's just Wesley.'

Angel stood at the other side of the sofa fiddling with his hands 'Kathy, I wish I could say sorry and make it all better but I can't.'

* * *

Kathy swallowed a sip of water and mustering up all the courage and strength she could she asked her onetime brother the one thing she had wanted to ask for over two hundred years 'Why did you do this to me?'

'At first I didn't know any better, I thought I was doing you a favour, saving you from death but I thought I failed. Then when I got my soul back I wished I had. I damned you, cursed you to kill and murder forever. When I saw you there I didn't know what to do, end it for you. Or give you the chance that was given to me. Now I don't know what was worse. Killing you and making you a vampire or returning your soul.' Liam… Angel moved closer and for a moment Kathy back stepped.

'You brought me nothing but pain Liam. You left us, you left me before you were a vampire. You say your different now but every time you change you find a way to hurt me worst than before. Why didn't you stake me?'

'I couldn't. I still love you Kathy no matter who I become or who I was I care for you.' He looked down at the floor and she saw a terrible pain behind his eyes. 'The people I love always get hurt the worst'

'Angel,' Kathy tried to think of him that way. 'There are things I've done. Horrible things and I know you've done worse. I've killed more than my fair share and I've learnt what its like to revile in the pain of my… my victims, all because of you. I don't know why but I don't hate you.' She walked slowly up to him before quickly hugging him

end Chapter Three


End file.
